


Разлив

by chemerika, de_maria_na



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika, https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И секс, тот секс, который у нас с тобой, это борьба без правил между твоим и моим ритмом, между твоим и моим потоком в одном и том же русле, и когда это происходит, когда мы сливаемся, мы становимся сильнее, могущественнее, чем когда бы то ни было, мы превращаемся в стремнину, и назад уже не повернуть, это паводок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разлив

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Overflow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/239982) by [anarmydoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarmydoctor/pseuds/anarmydoctor). 



Вот оно. Как есть. Как ощущается кожей, телом. Безрассудно. Как действует. Сопротивляется. Пробует. Дразнит. Переходит мои границы. Сбивает с толку. Туманит сознание. Взрывает мозг. Я не могу разложить его на детали, клетки, числа, на отдельные слова. Я не могу его уловить. Не сейчас. Не могу поймать в движении, и это сводит меня с ума. Я знаю, что это всего лишь взаимодействие психологических, нервных,сосудистых и эндокринных процессов; результат воздействия разнообразных стимулов на зоны чувствительной иннервации, которые начали реагировать на подачу определенных сигналов. Вот оно. Потому что ты – определенный мне сигнал, Джон. Единственный. Ты не просто мой сосед, мой партнер, мой любовник. Ты – единственный входящий сигнал, который мой мозг регистрирует, а тело – приветствует.

Потому что я знаю, что это не выражение любви. Оно существует, у нас есть свои способы выражения любви, но это другое. Обычное, простое. Острый укол желания, сладко ноющие конечности, это просто природа, берущая свое. И я мог бы увидеть все как есть, совершенно ясно, если бы выбрался из этой постели и взглянул на все прозаично и без прикрас. Она пришлась бы мне по душе такой, простая механика, инстинкт. Но не теперь. Потому что в этой постели я с тобой, Джон. И в этом – вся суть, та чрезмерность, которая опутывает меня, как плющ – древесный ствол.

Связанный с тобой.

И вот он я, исходящий метафорами, и ничто не в состоянии остановить, прекратить этот нелепый поток образов. Прервать этот безмолвный внутренний монолог. Потому что я не способен сказать это вслух. Потому что сейчас я говорю с тобой не словами, в этой постели я не говорю обычным языком. Из груди рвутся только стоны, вздохи, недостойные, животные звуки.

В этот миг мой голос, уже не стесненный языком, обретает своё первобытное звучание, сбрасывает последние покровы, густеет, льётся. Я знаю, что с тобой делает мой голос, и я знаю, что мой обнажившийся голос делает с твоим обнаженным телом. Низкими, тягучими, гортанными звуками он оседает на твоей коже, а сознание продолжает диктовать свой  размеренный, сокровенный манифест. И ты мог бы читать это на моей коже, все те слова, которые морзянкой выстукивает сердце. Но тебе это не под силу, потому что в этой постели ты со мной, Джон, потому что тебя увлекает другое, свое течение. Я его чувствую, и в этом-то всё и дело. В тех яростных попытках затянуть тебя в свой поток, пока твое тело пытается поймать собственную волну, свой собственный ритм; в том, как ты стремишься удержать мои завихрения в своих берегах. И секс, тот секс, который у нас с тобой, это борьба без правил между твоим и моим ритмом, между твоим и моим потоком в одном и том же русле, и когда это происходит, когда мы сливаемся, мы становимся сильнее, могущественнее, чем когда бы то ни было, мы превращаемся в стремнину, и назад уже не повернуть, это паводок.

Разлив.

На самом деле это просто высвобождение нейрогормонов, окситоцина и пролактина, временно понижающее обмен веществ в мозговой ткани. Ты изучал это. Ты это знаешь. Я встречал это в твоих медицинских журналах. Я тоже это знаю. И мог бы распознать, если бы был в состоянии покинуть свое тело, эту постель, и увидеть нас со стороны, переполненных, готовых излиться. Тогда мое прояснившееся сознание позволило бы мне увидеть всё как есть: яростный танец наших тел, пот, стоны. Ты на спине, раскинув ноги, твои ступни на постели, мои руки, приподнявшие твои бедра, пальцы, впивающиеся в кожу, твои вздрагивающие ноги и я между ними, лежа на животе, движения моей головы вверх и вниз, пока рот скользит по твоему члену. Это оно. Но я этого не вижу, я не могу выбраться из этой постели, потому что я здесь с тобой, сплетаясь с тобой, запутавшийся в тебе, потому что моё сердце остается здесь.

В нашей постели.

Вот так все и происходит. Моя постель становится нашей постелью. Это наша территория, наши владения, это целый мир, за пределами которого только пустота. Потому что там, вовне, нет ничего: ни воздуха, ни земли, ни воды. Одно только безмолвие. Только безмолвие. А здесь воздух есть, такой тяжелый и плотный, что распирает мои легкие, такой ядовитый и дурманящий, что напоминает дым. Я могу вдыхать его, он окутывает тебя, и это как глубоко затянуться, это успокаивает и волнует, совсем как дым табака. Это затягивает. Я втягиваю тебя, а ты исподволь, беспощадно, медленно, так медленно поглощаешь меня.

Я никогда не откажусь от этого.

Я никогда не откажусь от этого, потому что с ним не сравнится ничто. Это несравненно – ты у меня во рту, отсасывать тебе, твоя тяжесть на языке, глотать тебя, ощущать, как под моими ласками ты становишься тверже, больше, заполняешь, задеваешь моё нёбо. Воспламенять тебя, вбирать тебя целиком, когда моя цель – погрузиться лицом тебе в пах и вдыхать тебя, дышать тобой, – несравненно. Я вдыхаю твой запах, беру тебя до конца, и ты дрожишь, Джон, дрожишь, твои руки дрожат, когда несильно вцепляются в мои волосы, ты говоришь на языке, который – бессмыслица вне этой постели, вне наших владений. Потому что ты просишь меня остановиться, потому что «вот-вот-кончу», и ты этого не хочешь «ещё-рано-пожалуйста», а твои ладони, наоборот, настаивают – глубже, быстрее, «вот-так», и ты сам не знаешь, чего хочешь больше.

Зато я знаю.

Тебе хочется медленно, Джон. Тебе хочется смотреть и я устрою для тебя представление. Мой рот завораживал тебя с момента нашей встречи. Я это точно знаю. Ты всегда был навязчиво сосредоточен на моем рте, откуда исходили все те дедукции, поразившие тебя в самый первый день, зациклен на этом источнике систематического изложения хода моих мыслей. И именно поэтому, стоило мне закрыть рот, как секунды спустя твой открывался, чтобы воскликнуть: «Потрясающе! Невероятно!». Совершенно. Исключительно. Ты полюбил мой рот ещё до того, как узнал, на что он способен. Ты обожал мой рот, Джон, задолго до того, как понял, что хочешь, чтобы он обхватил твой член.

Вот это и возбуждает тебя больше всего в сокровенном, бесстыдном действе. Ты понимаешь, что для этого рта, который ты считал замкнутым, непроницаемым до такой степени, что даже пища, попадающая в него, казалась святотатством, для этого рта, для моего рта, ты станешь исключением. И ты сможешь кощунствовать с ним как захочешь. Как жаждал с того самого первого раза, когда мы поцеловались и я позволил твоему языку робко проникнуть в этот рот. С того самого первого раза, когда ты обхватил моё лицо, обвел губы большим пальцем  и протолкнул его внутрь, а  зубы слегка царапали его, пока он проникал глубже, язык ласкал шершавую кожу, подушечку, кромку ногтя, пока твой палец не оказался у меня во рту по самую ладонь и ты уже стонал, твой взгляд поплыл, а ширинку распирало до боли. В этот момент мне открылись все те бессчетные ночи, когда ты кончал в одиночестве своей спальни, представляя, каково было бы осквернить мой рот. И даже сейчас, после всех тех бессчетных ночей, когда ты кончал в спасительный, влажный жар моего рта, даже сейчас, когда я отсасываю тебе, ты смотришь на меня так, будто я совершаю нечто невероятное.

Я поднимаю на тебя глаза. И вот он ты. Твой взгляд прикован ко мне, к моему заполненному рту, к моим опухшим губам, к твоему твердому, такому напряженному члену, который раз за разом погружается внутрь. Задыхаясь, ты смотришь на меня из-под отяжелевших век, смотришь с высоты своего трона в нашем царстве, как будто созерцаешь зарождение дня, чередование отливов и приливов, наступление полнолуния. Завороженный.

Но. Есть одно «но». Я вижу это. Ты хмуришься и сглатываешь. Я вижу, как дергается твой кадык и потом, с пересохшим горлом, с телом, вибрирующим от удовольствия, ты успеваешь выговорить:

– Остановись.

И это важно. Это другое. Потому что ты говоришь «Остановись» губами, напрягшимися мышцами бедер, руками, которые удерживают мою голову. И я останавливаюсь. Я выпускаю твой член изо рта с влажным звуком, похожим на вопрос, и смотрю на тебя.

Ты улыбаешься, отводишь с моего лба взмокшие кудри и ласково говоришь:

– Ты опять думаешь.

И «Ты думаешь» означает: сегодня ты не можешь переключиться? С того недавнего дела, да? Забыть, перестать думать, отключить свой мозг, ведь верно? О, Джон. Вот оно. Вот так ты сделал мою постель нашей постелью. Мне не нужно отвечать, и ты добавляешь:

– Иди сюда.

Это «иди сюда» означает, я знаю, что тебе нужно, Шерлок. Приди, слейся с моим течением. Позволь мне. Приди ко мне и для тебя я усмирю бурю. О, Джон. Вот оно. Вот так ты превратил  нашу постель в королевство. Только ты, Джон, мог превратить этот первобытный порыв в выражение любви.

Ты садишься, сдвинув ноги, вытянув их на постели, и притягиваешь меня к себе, заставляя оседлать твои бедра. Твоя голова оказывается вровень с моей грудью, а мой напряженный член зажат между тобой и моим животом. Мой напряженный член. Я даже не сознавал, как сильно возбудился. Я вижу тебя сверху. Отсюда серебро в твоих волосах гораздо заметнее. Мне оно нравится. Оно, как и твои раны, – память о пыльных тропах, которые ты исходил в одиночестве, о боли, изменившей тебя. Отметившей тебя. Состарившей тебя. Сделав непохожим на других. Я смотрю на тебя, и мне кажется, что я взмываю, парю над тобой. В тебе чувствуется такая мощь. Такая решительность и возбуждение, ты задыхаешься и, тем не менее, держишь себя в руках. И добыча здесь не ты, а я. Я.

Я – твой.

Ты сжимаешь мои бедра, чтобы удержать меня, правой рукой успокаивающе поглаживая изгиб поясницы, а левой нашаривая что-то в простынях. И вот она смазка – это так чистоплотно, практично, так похоже на тебя. Твои губы приоткрыты, и срывающиеся с них ласковые слова заполняют пространство между нашими телами. Затем пальцы, покрытые смазкой, проникают между моих ягодиц, ведут по кругу, и я содрогаюсь в предвкушении. Ты смотришь на меня, упиваясь моим откликом. Ты наслаждаешься тем, как твои прикосновения плавят, меняют, укрощают меня.

Твои прикосновения.

Ты раскрываешь меня. Растягиваешь. Я ощущаю слабое жжение. Закрываю глаза и всё исчезает. Остается лишь мой мозг, воссоздающий мир на внутренней стороне век, мой мозг и ты. Ты мой проводник, связующий меня с землей. Твой палец, пальцы, два пальца и восхитительная угроза, болезненное обещание третьего пальца. Ты готовишь меня внимательно и властно, и я не сдерживаю слетающие с губ стоны, задыхаюсь, проваливаюсь, цепляясь за твои плечи в поисках так нужной мне опоры.

Когда мои глаза закрываются, остальные органы чувств берут верх, и я ощущаю, как твоя кожа покрывается мурашками, чувствую горячие выдохи, слышу срывающееся дыхание и влажные звуки, которые производят твои пальцы, погружаясь и выходя из меня. Я могу почуять густой запах секса и пота, он окутывает нас так плотно, что, облизав губы, я ощущаю соль на языке, и тогда ты начинаешь вылизывать мне грудь, живот, облизывать головку члена. Беспорядочно, лениво меня помечаешь. Медленно, очень медленно сводишь меня с ума. И внезапно я больше не могу ждать, я изнемогаю, умираю от желания, нуждаюсь в тебе, ты мне нужен прямо сейчас. Мне нужно, чтобы ты взял меня немедленно. Джон. Возьми меня прямо сейчас. Мысленно я так напряженно повторяю эти четыре слова, мой мозг выкрикивает их так отчаянно, только эти четыре слова, что я, кажется, разлечусь на куски, если не выговорю их. Джон.

Возьми меня прямо сейчас.

Вот он. Такой как есть. Таинственный, плавный и бесстыдный танец наших тел. Ты заставляешь меня опуститься на локти и колени, гладишь выпуклость ягодицы, и я знаю, куда ты направишься, могу предсказать жесткую ласку твоих пальцев, от парных ямочек на моей пояснице до нежного перехода ягодицы в бедро. Я знаю, как именно ты возьмешься за мои бедра и разведешь их, раскрывая меня, делая уязвимым. И приходит тот миг, когда это становится невыносимым, а твои руки покидают меня, оставляя наедине с моим сознанием, наедине с самим собой, пока ты смазываешь свой член, и мне приходится прикусить губу, чтобы удержаться от мольбы. Я жду. Жажду. Но умолять не стану. И вот, наконец, тупой натиск у входа. Я задерживаю дыхание.

Ты проникаешь внутрь. Всего на пару дюймов. И замираешь. Я чувствую, как ты на секунду прижимаешься лбом к моей спине и ощущаю на коже твое рычание, оно пробирает меня насквозь – «о, Шерлок, так туго». У меня вырывается стон. Я втягиваю воздух. Жажду. Умоляю. Я жажду большего, но большего ты мне не даешь, ты удерживаешь меня, распаленного, в неподвижности. Я хочу, хочу этого, хочу тебя, хочу большего, хочу жестко, хочу именно так, именно сейчас. Хочу сейчас. И ты, наконец, даешь мне то, чего я так хотел, одним плавным толчком заполняешь меня до конца, останавливая ход времени, вращение земли, движение света и звука.

Останавливая меня.

Ты притягиваешь мои бедра к себе под нужным углом, заставляешь меня выгибаться и начинаешь вбиваться, усмиряя меня собой. Толкаешься глубоко, выходя почти полностью, но не совсем, не оставляя меня больше одного,  и то лишь для того, чтобы толкнуться снова, ещё глубже, погрузиться в меня целиком. С каждым толчком мой член, такой твердый, такой тяжелый, такой обделенный, задевает живот, и я чувствую, как внутри меня растет, пульсирует, бьется потребность немедленно кончить. Я роняю голову, когда ты раз за разом врываешься в меня, и мне приходится вжаться лицом в матрас, под веками выступает влага – от напряжения, от затапливающего меня удовольствия, от того, как мое тело подчиняется твоему ритму, а сознание уплывает в твоем потоке, ровном, неизменном, надежном потоке. И я больше не слышу своих мыслей, потому что ты, наконец-то, сводишь меня к себе. Сводишь меня с ума.

Ведешь меня с собой.

Вот оно. Как есть. Эта постель – наша территория. Мое тело, мое сердце, мое сознание – твои владения. И ты царствуешь надо мной. Ты окружаешь меня как вода, как воздух. Обволакиваешь меня. Освобождаешь. Это твое выражение любви. Это наша любовь. Секс, наш секс, тот, которым занимаемся мы с тобой. И с этим ничто не сравнится. Я знаю это. И я знаю, что никогда не откажусь от тебя. Потому что ничто не сравнится с этим. Ничто не сравнится с тобой. Потому что нет ничего, кроме тебя. Ничего за твоими пределами.

Только звуки.

Твои толчки становятся беспорядочными, я могу ощутить твой стремительно приближающийся оргазм так же, как чувствую свой. Такой близкий, такой недостижимый.

Нужно больше.

Больше.

Нужен ты. 

Ты.

И вот твоя рука. Там, где мне это нужно. О. Когда нужен ты. О, Джон.

Вот там.

Там. Джон.

Ты. Там

Там.

О-о-ох…


End file.
